


Broken Chains

by Danger_Floof_Floof



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Floof_Floof/pseuds/Danger_Floof_Floof
Summary: AU where Shisui never fell and returned home with Itachi instead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing a lot of ShiIta lately mostly cuz I've seen a lot of amazing art of them and it inspires me to write. Well that and they're my current obsession.

Shisui was losing a lot of blood. 

“Shisui!” It sounds like he is underwater but he makes out that Itachi is saying his name but it doesn’t sound right. Itachi is usually so collected whereas now he sounds like he is barely keeping it together and considering the situation, Shisui doesn't blame him.

He takes a step closer to the edge and it feels like he’s swimming in molasses. He’s losing coordination, his strength is seeping away.

Itachi is desperately trying to convince Shisui to come away from the edge. He tells promises of getting through this together, of everything being okay like Shisui always tells Itachi. And he wants everything to be okay. He wants to go home with Itachi and lay with him, let him nurse him back to health, whisper sweet nothings in his ear as they fall asleep in each others arms. He wants this so bad.

But…

“Shisui please!” the sheer panic and desperation forces Shisui to look up at Itachi. He has never heard Itachi sound so broken, not in all his years of knowing Itachi. Tears are gathering in the corner of Itachi’s eyes and Shisui doesn't need both eyes to see that Itachi is grasping for any kind of silver lining, anything to keep Shisui here with him.

It breaks Shisui’s heart but he forces himself to focus until he can feel the pain pulsing in his eye and the weariness of his bones. He's so tired but Itachi is in distress. It forces him to come alive in a final attempt to comfort Itachi.

“Don’t worry Itachi,” he says and the way Itachi’s eyes dim tear away at his heart. “Everything is going to be fine.”

He knows it won't be fine because the Uchiha's resentment to the village are like chains to their feet and it's holding them both down. It will continue to hold them down if they don't act soon and Shisui plans to act. He will do what he can to save others. But what happens next is a blur of far too quick movement. Shisui will blame the blood loss later but for now he is shocked when Itachi races to him. Itachi manages to grab a hold of Shisui’s strap and yanks him backwards. Shisui trips over his own feet and prepares himself for the impact, on instinct he turns so Itachi lands on top of him. The action causes Shisui’s head to spin violently and the urge to vomit leaves a nasty taste in his mouth. The world blurs but Shisui can make out what Itachi is saying pressed up against his chest.

“I can’t do this alone.” Itachi's hands are turning white from how tight they are gripping Shisui’s shirt. “Shisui please…” he trails off and burrows against his chest.

Shisui can feel his own throat closing up; the strange clarity of pain fractures under the blood loss fog and begins to sink down, words begin to scrabble out of him like a drowning man as he tries to comfort Itachi but also try to explain why he has to do this.

“Itachi, I’m— I’m so sorry.” He's choking on his own breath. His head spins and it’s all too much: Konoha, the Uchiha, the coup, all those lives that could be lost if he makes one wrong move, losing his right eye, the blood loss, Itachi being in so much pain because of him. It’s all too much. “We can’t fix this, not like this. Itachi, please, I’m sorry.”

He doesn’t know what he is saying sorry for but he needs to apologize because Itachi does not deserve this. Itachi shouldn’t be forced to go through with this plan. Shisui would do anything to have him not do it but he’s lost. He doesn’t know what to do but he knows Danzo will be back for his other eye and that will put Itachi at risk, that will put so many people at risk.

Shisui reaches down to try and pry Itachi from his body when he sees it. Blood. Shisui is getting blood on Itachi’s hair. He doesn’t know why that thought runs though his mind but in his exhausted state that rings out as important to him.

“‘Tachi,” Shisui slurs. “Your hair.” 

Itachi doesn’t say anything. Shisui tries to move his hair but it’s sticky and clumped together from the blood and Itachi is laying on some of it so it’s trapped. He panics because Itachi is getting blood on himself. He is getting Shisui's blood on his clean clothes and on his skin.

Shisui slowly gets up, the action makes his head spin again and he grabs onto Itachi for balance. Itachi shifts as well and settles in between Shisui’s legs. He hasn’t let go.

Shisui frees Itachi’s hair, runs his hand through it.

“Itachi?” Shisui says softly and Itachi finally looks at him.

Shisui blearily tries to focus on him, but exhaustion is weighing him down. He’s not going to last much longer.

Itachi tenderly cups Shisui’s cheeks and searches his face for a sign that he will come back with him. Shisui watches the light leave Itachi’s eyes when he realizes that Shisui has every intention of going through with this and his tears finally fall, cascading down his cheeks.

“Shisui.” 

It’s just his name. He has heard it hundreds of times coming from that same mouth. He’s heard it being yelled when he’s pushed Itachi’s buttons a little too far, he’s heard it whispered when they sneak out at night to watch the stars, he’s heard it during battle when Itachi looks around for him, he’s heard it moaned in his ear during nights of passionate love making, he’s heard it said so casually when they’re walking down the road. He’s heard it every possible way he could think of until now. 

Itachi had always been hopeful, had always tried to see a way out. He wasn’t one to give up so easily or at all. So to hear Itachi say his name as if he were accepting a death sentence, tore straight through Shisui’s haze. 

Slowly, Itachi’s hands lowered from Shisui’s face and Shisui panicked. He grabbed those beautiful hands and held them close. With a heavy sigh, Shisui leaned forward and rested his forehead on Itachi’s. Shisui waited for that spark of hope to return to Itachi’s eyes and when it began to gleam, Shisui placed a kiss on Itachi’s lips.

“Okay, you win.” Another kiss joins the first and Itachi hesitantly returns it. “Let’s go home.”

Shisui isn't sure where this decision will bring them but he can almost feel the chains that weigh them both down breaking. And he knows they'll be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha... I'm back? And I've decided to add another part ehehe
> 
> I'm so sorry for the long wait! Please take this offering

Shisui barely made it back to the Uchiha complex before he passed out. 

 

He gripped Itachi’s hand tight—  wanted to say something to warn Itachi— but the darkness washed over him and he was falling, giving Itachi barely enough time to catch him before he hit the ground.

 

“Shisui?!” Itachi cried out anxiously. He struggled to lift Shisui enough to put his arm around his shoulder, ignoring the metallic scent of blood. He had to get them somewhere safe, somewhere no one could see them.

 

He rushed towards his home, sneaking in and carrying Shisui into his room. He was glad everyone had gone to sleep, he didn’t think he could handle trying to explain this situation to anyone right now. Now, all of his attention was solely on Shisui.

 

He moved quickly and gathered all necessary supplies needed to help patch Shisui up. His hands shook with a slight tremor as he stripped Shisui and began to clean the blood and put a bandage over his missing eye (his anger had spiked dangerously, thinking about how Danzo had probably used brute force and caused Shisui so much pain), but he blamed it on the scare Shisui had given him earlier. And when it was all finished, Itachi could only hope Shisui would wake soon.

 

He tossed Shisui’s bloody clothing and armor in a bin then stripped off his own clothing and armor and tossed them with Shisui’s. He quickly changed into something more comfortable and went about cleaning up any blood that spilled on the floor. 

 

His thoughts began to wander.

 

Itachi looked back on that moment near the cliff and thought of what would happen if Shisui had gone through with his plan. He tried to think of how people would take the sudden death of Shisui and he thinks it would be in terms of the highest tragedy and loss.

 

He thanks whomever is listening that he had been fast enough to stop Shisui.

 

He remembers Shisui’s beloved face looking at him, entreating him to go on without him, hearing his words once more with exhaustion burning in his remaining eye and then, even then, as he bade him words that were meant to comfort, agonizing sorrow came roaring upward. The greatest of the Uchiha visual prowess users burned like a dying star, and Itachi, fear and panic in his eyes, moved as though all he knew was to run forward.

 

Now that he had Shisui back, that sorrow came rushing back up; what were they going to do now? Danzo would most likely come for Shisui’s other eye and what Danzo wants, he often gets eventually. 

 

His thoughts come to a jarring halt when Shisui stirs and Itachi is surprised to see him open his remaining eye, the pupil blown wide with pain. Itachi frowns deeply.

 

“Shisui?” he calls out hesitantly, afraid to speak too loud.

 

Shisui’s pained expression falls on Itachi and for a moment, the pain fades to relief.

 

“Itachi,” Shisui breathes, his hand reaching out, beckoning Itachi to come closer and Itachi is drawn like a moth to a flame.

 

Shisui’s hand is cold and Itachi covers it with both in an effort to warm it. The action puts a strained smile on Shisui’s face and Itachi feels tears brimming in the corner of his eyes.

 

“What I’ve just done tonight,” Shisui begins but Itachi already knows what he is going to say. He knows what Shisui wants to tell him. “I don’t know how it will impact the future but you and I…”

 

Itachi squeezes his hand, halting his words so that he may speak for him.

 

“I’m aware that what happened tonight might negatively affect us,” Itachi says, eyes lowered. “But I am willing to walk in darkness alongside you. As much as you think the Uchiha will be fine without you— we need you.  _ I  _ need you to guide me, just as you always have done from the earliest I can remember.”

 

Itachi’s words echo in Shisui’s mind and he could feel Itachi begin to shake. The words made him feel better, knowing Itachi would still be there with him through it all.

 

He carefully guides Itachi into bed with him, pulling him close to his body. Itachi welcomes the comfort offered so freely and rests his cheek on Shisui’s shoulder.

 

“From now on,” Itachi begins. “Whatever happens, we’ll handle it together.”

And Shisui smiles, a burden on his shoulders lifting.

 

“Together.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably have some mistake in this somewhere ._.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably continue this if I feel like it.
> 
>  
> 
> Also why are titles so hard?


End file.
